jenneriafandomcom-20200214-history
Deities of Jenneria
Emyrcrem The Great Wyrm Alignment: '''Neutral '''Portfolio: '''Dragons '''Worshippers: Dragons, kobolds Cleric Alignments: Chaotic neutral, lawful neutral, neutral evil, neutral good, true neutral Domains: Air, Fire, Scalykind, Strength Sub-domains: '''Dragon, Ferocity '''Favored Weapon: '''Longsword '''Symbol: Dragon’s head breathing fire Sacred Animal: '''Dragon '''Sacred Colors: '''Orange, Yellow Emyrcrem (eh-MEER-crem) is the god of dragons. He has very few clerics outside the ranks of kobold tribes, and even they prefer more attentive deities. Emyrcrem generally shows little concern for his worshippers. '''Krystara The Holy Prophet Alignment: Lawful good Portfolio: Life, healing, resurrection Worshippers: '''Humans '''Cleric Alignments: Lawful good, lawful neutral, neutral good Domains: Glory, Good, Healing, Law, Sun Sub-domains: Heroism, Honor, Light, Restoration, Resurrection Favored Weapon: Staff Symbol: '''Shepherd's crook '''Sacred Animal: Sheep Sacred Colors: Purple, white When the continent of Arcadia sank beneath the waves, it was Krystara (kris-TAR-ah) who prophesied the coming disaster and led his followers to safety. After his death, he was deified and became a major figure in Jennerian religion. His worship spread quickly thanks to his followers, who often bring word of his glory far and wide. Lloth Queen of Spiders, Lady of Murder Alignment: '''Chaotic evil '''Portfolio: '''Spiders, poisons, murder '''Worshippers: '''Assassins, murderers, evil humans '''Cleric Alignments: Chaotic evil, chaotic neutral, neutral evil Domains: '''Animal (Insect sub-domain only), Chaos, Darkness, Death, Evil '''Sub-domains: Corruption, Demon, Insect, Murder, Psychopomp (Death), Shadow Favored Weapon: '''Dagger '''Symbol: Dagger dripping with poison Sacred Animal: '''Spider '''Sacred Colors: '''Black, red Lloth (LOWTH) is the demon queen of spiders, the goddess of murder. Her worshippers consist mainly of assassins, murderers, and depraved humans. She appears as a dusky-skinned, beautiful woman with white hair. Often, her clerics are multi-classed rogue/clerics and rogue/assassin/clerics and, of course, poison use is encouraged among her clergy. '''Lugh The Sky-Father Alignment: Neutral Portfolio: '''Sky, sun, elemental air, elemental fire '''Worshippers: '''Paganhi '''Cleric Alignments: Chaotic neutral, lawful neutral, neutral evil, neutral good, true neutral Domains: Air, Fire, Sun, Weather Sub-domains: Cloud, Day, Lightning, Storm, Wind Favored Weapon: '''Spear '''Symbol: Cloud and lightning bolt Sacred Animal: '''Eagle '''Sacred Colors: '''Blue, white Lugh (LOO), also known as Father Sky, is the male aspect of the Paganhi religion. His light warms the earth and he brings the rains that nourish her and her children. He is a capricious deity that can go from kind and loving to vengeful and angry in the span of a heartbeat. '''Moradin The Creator; the Master Craftsman Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Portfolio: '''Creation, craftsmanship '''Worshippers: '''Dwarves, craftsmen, smiths '''Cleric Alignments: Chaotic good, lawful good, neutral good, true neutral Domains: Artifice, Earth, Fire, Good, Knowledge Sub-domains: '''Alchemy, Construct, Industry, Metal, Toil '''Favored Weapon: '''Warhammer '''Symbol: '''Hammer striking an anvil '''Sacred Animal: '''Oxen '''Sacred Colors: '''Brown, grey Moradin (MORE-ah-den) is, according to his worshippers, the creator of the multiverse, which sprang from the sparks thrown off by his mighty hammer as he worked his forge. Many (dare it be said, most) dwarves worship Moradin, as do a fair number of humans and other races (gnomes have a fondness for him, as well). He is revered as a master craftsman, the creator of the multiverse, and the one who created the dwarven race from the stones of the earth. '''Rhiannon Mother Earth Alignment: Neutral good Portfolio: Animals, plants, elemental earth, elemental water Worshippers: '''Paganhi '''Cleric Alignments: Chaotic good, lawful good, neutral good, true neutral Domains: Animal, Earth, Good, Plant, Water Sub-domains: '''Decay, Growth, Insect, Oceans, Rivers '''Favored Weapon: '''Net '''Symbol: Silhouette of a rearing horse Sacred Animal: '''Horse '''Sacred Colors: '''Brown, green As Lugh is the male aspect of the Paganhi religion, Rhiannon (ree-AH-non) is the female, representing earth and water, as well as nature and the animal kingdom. Like her consort (who is also her son), she can be very capricious, though less so than Lugh. Rhiannon has three aspects: the Maiden, the Mother, and the Crone. '''The Seasons Alignment: Neutral Portfolio: '''Seasons '''Worshippers: Elves, some humans Cleric Alignments: Chaotic neutral, lawful neutral, neutral evil, neutral good, true neutral Domains: Air, Darkness, Sun, Weather Sub-domains: '''Cloud, Day, Light, Lightning, Monsoon, Moon, Night, Seasons, Storms, Wind '''Favored Weapon: '''Rapier '''Symbol: Snowflake inside a sun inside a leaf Sacred Animal: '''None '''Sacred Colors: '''Blue, Yellow, Green, and Brown The Seasons are actually a conclave of four demigods; each representing one of the seasons of the year. The representatives are Aerilaya (air-ill-LAY-ah) for spring, Glynnii (GLEN-ee) for summer, Hycis (HIGH-sis) for fall, and Llamiryl (LAM-i-rul) for winter. The bulk of their worshippers are elves, but some humans pay homage to them as well, particularly farmers. '''Slissith The Slithering Lord, Lord of Lies Alignment: '''Neutral evil '''Portfolio: Snakes, lizardfolk Worshippers: '''Lizardfolk, serpentfolk '''Cleric Alignments: Chaotic evil, lawful evil, neutral evil, true neutral Domains: '''Animal, Evil, Scalykind, Trickery, Water '''Sub-domains: '''Deception, Fear, Flowing, Saurian, Venom '''Favored Weapon: '''Whip '''Symbol: A coiled serpent '''Sacred Animal: '''Snake '''Sacred Colors: '''Blue, Green Slissith (SLIS-ith) is the god of all lizardfolk, serpentfolk, and all scalykind except for dragons and kobolds. He appears as a gargantuan serpent, some 60 feet in length and about 8 feet around. His clerics are often skilled in alchemy, specifically poison manufacturing. Like Lloth, poison use is expected among his worshippers.